


The Hypnotist Arrives

by MasterOkada



Series: The Halidom Hypnotist [1]
Category: Dragalia Lost (Video Game)
Genre: Betrayal, F/M, Hypnotism, Sexual Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 02:17:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20685848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterOkada/pseuds/MasterOkada
Summary: A new adventurer joins Euden and co. What is his specialty, and what nefarious goal does he harbor?In celebration of the first anniversary of Dragalia Lost!





	The Hypnotist Arrives

HALIDOM CASTLE INTERIOR - DAY

Euden is discussing strategy with Elisanne and Ranzal, when Cleo walks in.

CLEO: Euden, there is someone at the castle gate asking to see you.

RANZAL: Could it be another of those quirky characters coming to join your cause?

ELISANNE: How would you like to proceed, your highness?

EUDEN: Everyone, let's go greet our guest at the gate!

HALIDOM CASTLE GATE - DAY

EUDEN: Are you the one asking to see me?

RAZPUTIN: Why yes, you must be the illustrious Traitorous Prince. My name is Razputin, and I have come to offer my service for your fight against the Empire.

EUDEN: That's great! Welcome to-

ELISANNE: Please, your highness, we should be more cautious about this.

RANZAL: She's right, Euden. At least we should ask a question or two. Like, what's your deal, Razputin?

RAZPUTIN: Oh! Please excuse my impertinence. I am but a humble mesmerist. I am specialized in the art of hypnosis.

LUCA: Wow, hypnosis! That sounds awesome!

CLEO: Is hypnosis even real?

RANZAL: Yeah, pal, how's your hypnosis tricks gonna help us fight the Empire?

RAZPUTIN: Well, hypnosis is all about bringing out one's full potential. I can use hypnosis to boost confidence and morale, heal past trauma and hang-ups, or simply help you focus on the training and facilitate the relaxation afterwards.

EUDEN: That sounds really useful!

RAZPUTIN: Please allow me a short demonstration of my skills. A volunteer is required. How about you, my lady knight?

ELISANNE: Wha- Me? I-I-I don't think it will work on me!

RAZPUTIN: There is noting to worry about. We will never know unless you try. Plus, I am fairly confident in my skill.

Everyone watches as Razputin positions the reluctant Elisanne before him, two hands on her shoulders, eyes fixing intensely on hers. Then he takes out a pocket watch with his right hand, dangling it between them.

RAZPUTIN: What's your name, my lady?

ELISANNE: E-Elisanne.

RAZPUTIN: Good, Elisanne. Please focus on the watch and listen to my words carefully. See how the sunlight dances across it?

ELISANNE: uh-huh...

Razputin begins to slowly swing the watch. Elisanne's eyes automatically starts to follow its movement.

RAZPUTIN: Take a deep breath in... out... relax... follow the watch... in... and out... relax...

Razputin drones on in his monotonous yet magnetic voice. Elisanne's eyes begin to flutter. Razputin suddenly tugs her right shoulder.

RAZPUTIN: SLEEP!

Eyes closed, Elisanne slumps forward. Supporting her body with both his arms, Razputin whispers to her.

RAZPUTIN: You are now in a deep, deep hypnotic trance. You will find that you can no longer speak. Try as you might, no matter how hard you move your mouth, you will find you can't make a sound. You have lost the ability of speech. One, two, three, wake up!

Razputin snaps his finger. Elisanne wakes up from his embrace, not entirely sure of what is happening.

LUCA: Elly, how does hypnosis feel?

ELISANNE: ...

Elisanne tries to answer, but no sound comes out of her mouth.

RANZAL: Wow, it is working!

CLEO: Incredible! I know Elly isn't the kind to fake it.

ELISANNE: ...

EUDEN: Razputin, your skill is amazing!

RAZPUTIN: Thank you, my prince. Now that I have demonstrated my abilities, will you accept me into your service?

EUDEN: Of course! And please call me Euden.

RAZPUTIN: As you wish, Euden. Now I must remove the suggestion I placed on Lady Elisanne.

Razputin swings his watch again before Elisanne, who is still struggling to make a sound with her mouth. However, the moment the light reflects into her eyes, she calms down, eyes glued to the watch. Razputin tugs her shoulder again, and without saying a word, Elisanne falls into the familiar trance.

RAZPUTIN: Elissane, when you wake up, you will be able to speak normally again. One, two, three!

ELISANNE: W-What is that?!

RANZAL: Haha Elly your face is beet red!

LUCA: Do me, do me please!

EUDEN: Luca, it's getting late. You will get your chance later. Cleo, could you please prepare a room for Razputin?

CLEO: Of course. Please follow me, Razputin.

HALIDOM CASTLE RESIDENCE - DAY:

CLEO: Sorry for the wait. This is your room. Please have some rest, and I will call you for dinner later. I will take my leave now.

RAZPUTIN: Wonderful, my Belle Peche.

Hearing the words, Cleo suddenly pauses before the door.

RAZPUTIN: Close the door. Come to me.

Following his instructions, Cleo closes the door, walks back and sinks to her knees before Razputin, vacant eyes staring ahead at nothing.

RAZPUTIN: You have done a wonderful job introducing me to your friends today.

CLEO: Thank you, Master.

Razputin slowly takes his pants off, then takes out his packet watch.

RAZPUTIN: It's time for some rewards and reinforcement.

CLEO: Yes, Master.

Taking his cock in her mouth, Cleo rolls her eyes upwards, focusing on the pocket watch hanging above her. She then begins to work her mouth.

RAZPUTIN: Who should I work on next? Maybe it's time to deepen my hold on the Paladyn...


End file.
